Naruto Theatre Element : Tragedy
by Kiku Hoshi
Summary: This is a bunch of oneshots that are all sortof related. I don't know how many there will be. No, I'm not going to elaborate on any. They're just oneshots.
1. Regardless

"You know we can't be. So just do it."

Neji looked the Chonin before him, a half-smile on his face, one that didn't reach his cold, void eyes. For a moment, she seemed to cower, a small shiver going through her, and the smile faded. He leaned against the tree, surveying her with an amused grin, mouthing 'Are you sure?' She nodded, all blood flowing from her face. He snickered.

Before she could blink, he struck her. Two, four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two, sixty-four. Her eyes were wide; he could tell she was instinctively trying to defend herself. Every hit made her shudder. She was gasping. One-twenty-eight. She fell, writhing. He knew what was happening to her insides: the chakra was slowly building up and, unable to be used, was starting to tear apart her insides. He blanched, finally realizing that she was going to die, regardless of what he did. She moaned his name and he kneeled at her side.

"I… love you."

She screamed, blood spraying on his face and stinging his eyes. For the first time in his life he felt like someone's screaming was going to rip open his heart. What had he done? Her eyes were screwed tightly shut, the eyes that used to light up when he brought her stupid little things, like his father's old bow and the arrows, or the flower. He stroked the side of her face, and wiped away the tear-like blood that was coming from her eyes. The screaming stopped suddenly, and her eyes snapped open. The pupils had devoured any color left, so that it was the black that touched the white. She took a hissing breath, looked up at him (she couldn't see him now, could she?) and smiled. The smile died upon her lips as she did, her irises swallowing the black quickly, head falling to the side, exhaling softly. He stood up and stepped back, holding his hands as though afraid to touch her. What had he done, oh god what had he done? He looked around for something, anything.

His eyes landed on her kunai, which had dropped from her hand when she fell (why didn't she use it to stop him?) and laid at his feet. Without hesitation he knelt down, picked it up it and slammed it into his temple, wincing as he felt the shock of pain and then near-blankness as he used his rapidly-fading chakra to slow his death. Blood dripped steadily into one eye; he looked odd, one eye red and one white. He stumbled forward, his head falling onto her chest, the blood from his wound dying her jacket a darker red. He inhaled, a small smile on his face, wincing as he lifted up the hand that contained the kunai, dropping it, and touching her face. His hand fell, leaving a small trace of blood behind.

"TenTen."

His movement stopped and his eyes turned black. The next person to stumble upon them would be Rock Lee, but he would know what had happened the moment he saw recognized Neji's corpse. He would know, and he would be in shock, but he would understand. Love was just that way.

Regardless.


	2. Bring Him Home

Sakura was close to tears. She rarely cried anymore, according to most people, unless someone died while she was trying to save them – which rarely happened. The truth was… She just quit crying in front of people.

_It's amusing_, she thought, taking out her kunai (one of the few she actually carried continuously) and throwing it. It hit a tree trunk with a dull thud, and she shut her eyes, the lashes containing one tear per set. _It's amusing how I thought he'd be back by now, dead or alive… He's never been away for this long._

She didn't like the stares, or the whispers. She didn't like the fact that most of the adults, including some of her former peers, looked down on her. Only Tsunade – no, Lady Hokage - and her old mentors and friends… And Ino-Pig (She giggled at the old nickname) completely understood.

She was still in a sort of shock from Sasuke's departure, even though it had been more than four years. She come down here, to her stream, her happy place… He was here, sitting on this very rock… She comforted him, took him home… He stayed with her for a while and during that time… It was all very quick, very sketchy, but apparently she'd allowed him into her bed.

She shook her head with disgust. No ninja ever did something like that without cause (Save Kakashi, but he was "the Number One Sex-Crazed Jounin, at your service"), like a mission or something. But she had… And now there was a child inside her **(AN: I KNOW! CLICHÉ! Anywho…)**. A child she didn't want.

_Yeah, I'm a medic-nin, trained (if needed) to do this… But I can't._

Sakura blinked up at the stars.

_Bring him home._

She closed her eyes and for a moment felt his chakra or presence or whatever it was, but it was gone. She sobbed. Here she was, a teenage Medic-Nin with a child. A BASTARD child at that.

"Kura?" **(AN: In my head I pronounced this "Koo-rrah?" with the trilled 'r', almost like a 'd')**

She sat up, turning, her eyes wide. There he was, at the edge of the clearing, leaning against a tree. She swallowed, stood up and nodded. He nodded back, a small smile on his face. She stood, shaking a little, until she could stand it no longer and ran towards him. When she got closer he held out his arms and she jumped into them. For a moment they stood like that, her arms around his neck, his around her waist, close to tears but laughing. She pulled away from him, tracing the tattoo and then his smile, locker his eyes with her own. There was something odd about them but that must have been the mixed emotions. He pushed her away from him. She stumbled and fell backward. Sasuke's image popped into her head, the look he had during the second Chunin test, and she finally realized the look in his eyes, the bloodlust.

Nuh- 

Dead before she could finish her sentence, her body crushed within tons of sand. Gaara looked down at the bloodied sand, wiping away a muddy streak on his face, then turned.

Perhaps another person would have loved her child. The child was a loose end, one that he didn't need… Kill the problem before it begins. Kill the source.

Even if it means killing Her.


	3. My Angel

He looked up at the moon, smiling to himself, without a care. It was a rare moment for him, considering the fact that he was always afraid now. He couldn't stand to be alone with his thoughts and instead chose to keep himself in the company of women – no, girls, those who didn't know of who he was and would still be willing to stay with him. He could disappear for months at a time and just lose himself in one of the poor whores. That's all they were, whores who he killed later on, just in case, just to be safe.

This latest one was a shy little thing, terrified to death of him rejecting her. Her voice was so timid at points, but at other times it could be forceful, and she always had her bubble-gum hair hanging down, past her shoulders. He gave her a ribbon, black in color, to hold her hair back from her eyes. He loved her, much as he loved his other whores, but he loved her more, because she was like her… Even the way she blushed when he looked at her reminded him of his old love.

He remembered her last words to him… They played in his head more often now, and he thought of them now: _"Please, not you too! First Sasuke, then Naruto and Gaara and now you! For once in your life, forget about your past, forget about whatever it is that makes you want to leave us – leave me-, just Forget IT! I don't understand because I haven't been told, good grief! You promised me you'd protect me, you make a 'life promise', remember? If you go now you won't be able to fulfil your promise! Please, just don't leave me…" _He bit his lip and tasted blood, his thoughts racing, mind stuttering in an attempt to defend himself from her ghost. _But I had to… If you love him then I have to find him for you. I swore to protect you, and that doesn't mean your body but your spirit, too… Kuri _-(He smiled at his use of the old nickname)- _, your spirit is dying without him… But you? You're my angel… I can't let you die even if it means giving you up._

He sat up, scowling. The girl rushed to him and kneeled at his side.

"Lee-san?"

He glared at her and she shirked away from him, her eyes wide, like a deer's, only more aquamarine. He smiled, feeling sorry for her, and started back towards where he was staying. She followed him, scuttling like a crab to catch up with him, but remained a step or two behind.

On the way back he felt her eyes on him and he pulled her aside, to an alley, and pinned her against the wall, an odd smile on his face. She squeaked her fear but made no louder sound. He laughed, letting her go.

Kuri… What have you done to me? I can't even look at another without seeing your face. Kuri… I think I love you. He sighed and continued on his path, not noticing her hesitation or lack of enthusiasm. Kuri… Why couldn't you have been happy with me? He passed a bustle of normal teenagers, and they laughed at his hair and garb. Kuri, we could have been so happy. We could have taken turns on the missions once our child came and have been married the spring before, just when the blossoms were coming out… Kuri, if you hadn't chosen your Missing-Nin to pine for… I could have loved you better than he.

He stood at the door of his room, his head pounding.

I care about you more than life itself… That's why I'm here, my angel. That's why I'm here.


End file.
